Look Find Evade & Love
by 91alex26
Summary: Being the heir to the Ogasawara group of companies I had to do my part for the family, to marry the man who will continue the family business. I always thought I didn't have a choice but to marry my cousin Suguru until the day my grandfather asked for me and Suguru to join him in the study. That's when everything changed for me. How I see everything changed.
1. SACHIKO

**Note:**

**MSGM is not mine and will never be mine.**

**I will not be responsible for any brain damage, for sleepless nights and for any boredom I might inflict.**

**You are fairly warned and duly responsible for your actions.**

**Thank you! ^_^ Please do comment/criticize/review when you have time. It will be greatly appreciated.**

**I don't want to post this until it's complete but i just want to know how it will be received and if I should continue it.**

**The first two chapters are all I have for now. I have not proof read it so there will be a lot of mistakes. Please bear with me.**

**SACHIKO**

Being the heir to the Ogasawara group of companies I had to do my part for the family, to marry the man who will continue the family business. I always thought I didn't have a choice but to marry my cousin Suguru until the day my grandfather asked for me and Suguru to join him in the study. With a few words my grandfather annulled the engagement. Suguru and I didn't say anything other than "we understand grandfather" and left before he changed his mind. That's when everything changed for me. How I see everything changed.

This all started during the month the Yamayurikai were preparing for the school festival and the annual play. I had been upset with the oneesamas for forcing me to the role of Cinderella.

"Sachiko," Rei whispered. She was ahead of me and blocking my view of the room. Once I got a view of my desk I saw a single Rosa Chinesis.

"Who is it from?" Rei asked, placing her bag on her sit beside mine.

"I don't know. It only has my name on it."

"I wonder who it's from." So do I. I don't want a fan girl following me again.

I had been attending a girls' school since elementary. I am quite accustomed of girls admiring other girls. They are more sisterly of course. We have a soeur system here at Lilian after all. A year older student will choose a petite sour to guide her and teach her about the school, its traditions and how a proper lady should behave. It's not compulsory but almost all students do it. I for one have not found one yet. That's one of the reasons why I don't accept chocolates during valentines. I don't want to give them false hope. I will not take responsibility of their feelings I may not return.

"You should keep that away Sachiko. The others are glancing our way already," Rei whispered.

"I see."

The Yamayurikai members or the student council members are seen by students as role models. It is no wonder why students follow what we do and keep track of what's happening around us. They treat as more as idols in which at the beginning I found it preposterous and until now. I don't approve of such behavior but it does not matter whether I approve or not because that is just how it is as the oneesamas said.

"Sachiko, why are you throwing that away?" my oneesama asked as she saw what I was doing.

"Ohhh~ someone gave you a flower? Our ice princess?" Sei-sama said with a smrik plastered on her face.

"Who is it from?" Eriko-sama joined in, looking intrigued.

"I don't know who it is from," I said and got back on my seat beside oneesama.

"Wasn't that a Rosa Chinesis," Oneesama glaced at me.

"Yes."

"The costumes are here for fitting," Eriko-sama said.

"You're not going anywhere Sachiko," my oneesama warned.

"I know," I said.

"We will meet the "prince" at the gym."

The "prince" is my cousin Suguru. A boy. The reason why I don't want to play Cinderella. If Rei played the part I wouldn't have any problems at all but it has to be Suguru for the reason that he goes to the brother school of our Lilian Girls' Academy and that it has been tradition to help each other out during our activities. Since during their festival they gave us important roles the oneesamas made it sure that one of the guys get the other lead role for our play.

My distaste for males was triggered by Suguru when he said after we got engaged that he will only marry me on papers. I used to think that I fancied Suguru but it all vanished when he said that. That we should not get intimate, to find another man to satisfy me because he's gay. My father and grandfather aren't perfect examples of husbands either. They both have their own mistresses. The men that surrounded are the reason why I have this strong dislike for males.

"Sachiko we need to talk."

I was intending to avoid him altogether when we are not on stage but when he continued, "…about this engagement," I didn't have a choice but follow him out. We were going further from the gym. I worried that oneesama might worry.

"What is it Suguru?"

"Oh come on Sachan. Don't be like that."

"Stop it Suguru."

"Okay," Suguru turned serious. "I want out of this engagement." So do I.

"You know we don't have a choice."

"Sachan, you're grandfather's favorite. You can ask him for a pair of jeans and he will buy you one personally," he whispered exasperatedly.

"I don't wear pants," I said pointedly. It was getting ridiculous. "You can ask him if you want."

He sighed heavily and grabbed my arm.

"Stop it Suguru!"

"Sachan please!"

"Stop it!"

"Remove your hand off her Suguru!" Sei-sama threatened.

"Get your hand off Sachiko or I will call the police," my oneesama said with a warning.

The others arrived as well. I guess Suguru and I took too much time and they went looking for us.

"This is all a misunderstanding. Sachan tell them," Suguru said. Between my distaste of Suguru holding me and my guilt for not telling my oneesama, my best friend and the friends I trust the most about my engagement with Suguru I couldn't say anything.

"Just get your hands off her Suguru," Sei-sama warned.

"You are all misunderstanding this. Tell them Sachan. Sachan and I had been engaged ever since. I can hold her whenever I want, touch her and kiss her," saying the last part he lifted my chin and tried to kiss me but I didn't let him. I slapped him and ran away from everyone.

Oneesama found me at the old greenhouse. It was then that I told her everything. Why I'm repulsed by men. She told me she will pull me back from the role but I said no. I knew it would be selfish of me to back down. I refused to lose as well.

"Sachiko-sama, I think this is for you," one of the stage crew said handing me a bouquet of blue roses.

"My, who gave it to you?"

"I don't know Rosa Chinesis en bouton. It was just left by the door," she said pointing behind the gym.

I can already feel the stares I was getting from my fellow schoolmates especially from the Yamayurikai members.

"Who is it from?" Rei asked. I flipped the card open. "_Miracle. You were great Sachiko-sama. I hope you find your true love as Cinderella did."_ Rei read. "Is it from the same person who left you the Chinesis?"

"I think so. It has the same hand writing."

"Fancy~" Sei-sama said looking over our shoulders.

"If the person hopes for you to find your "love" then I guess he or she is not interested in you in that direction," Eriko-sama seemed interested.

"Since he or she said 'Sachiko-sama' that just means he or she is younger than you," Yoshino said with a hand on her chin.

"You read too much mystery novels Yoshino," Rei reprimanded.

"I wonder who it is. It's kind of sweet," Shimako said, as serene as always.

I looked at oneesama and she smiled. "At least it's not a stalker wanting your attention, right?"

"Yes." Well at least that is a relief. I still wonder who sent the flowers though. I guess I'll bring this one at home. This is a good day after all. I stepped on Suguru's feet a lot during the final dance. It made me feel good to some extent.

The next day after the play that's when things got better for me. My engagement was annulled. My father and grandfather was letting me get involve with the business as well, not just the wife of who will continue the business.

"You look happy Sachiko," Rei observed as we walk to the Rose Mansion for our morning meeting.

"Yes I am," I said and she probed for more.

"I will tell you with everyone."

"If you say so," she smiled and let the topic go.

"I have something I want to announce," I said to everyone in the council once we were complete. Everyone looked up from their paper works to me. Some looked confused and some looked intrigued.

"What is it Sachiko?" oneesama asked and nodded for me to continue.

"Yesterday my grandfather called me and Suguru,"

"And," Sei-sama cut-off.

"And," I looked at her pointedly. I looked back at everyone and continued, "He cancelled my engagement with Suguru. That's all."

I returned to my task as I let them process my words.

"Sachiko! That's great!" Rei said abruptly standing and knocking off her seat.

"Yes, Rei. It is," I said looking at her. My best friend was happy for me.

"Congratulations Sachiko-sama!"

"Sachan! Congratulations."

Everyone congratulated for getting my engagement 'annulled'. It was bizarre. The usual would be having everyone congratulate you for getting engaged but my friends knows I was suffering from it.

I looked at oneesama who was the only one who didn't say anything yet. She stood up slowly and went behind my seat. I felt her arms wrapped around me.

"I'm happy for you Sachiko," she whispered to my ear. I knew she was close to crying and so was I.

"Thank you oneesama," I whispered back as my tears finally fell.

"Sachiko-sama," Yoshino called my attention and I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I join you?"

"Yes, of course."

We started walking to the rose mansion and she kept on giving me glances.

"Is there something you want to ask?" I finally asked her.

"'Say' actually but not until we get to the rose mansion."

I stopped and stared at her but she just did that Cheshire cat smile of hers and continued walking.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Shimako entered the council room. She went and sat down beside her oneesama, Sei-sama.

"It's okay Shimako," Sei-sama said.

"Now that everyone's here I want to discuss some things you might find interesting Sachiko-sama," Yoshino interrupted.

"And what is it, my grandchild?" Eriko-sama said glad for something interesting happening from the boredom of the council paper works.

"Now, this is interesting. Spill it," Sei-sama seems interested as well.

"What is it now Yoshino?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Oh! Relax Rei-chan! I haven't said anything yet," Yoshino glared at her.

"I know you Yoshino. What are you up to now?"

"I am not up to something I just want to discuss something with everyone!" Yoshino said exasperatedly.

"Fine," Rei sighed.

"Can you tell us now what it is you want to share Yoshino?" Oneesama intervened what Yoshino was going to retort to Rei.

"Yes, Rosa Chinesis." She looked at everyone and grabbed some papers from her bag. She passed everyone a copy. It seems to be a compilation of stories from the other students. "So a few days ago I heard this interesting story from a classmate."

"And this story is included in this?" Sei-sama asked as she schemed through the two pages.

"No, if I may continue?" she glared as her for interrupting her.

"That you may," Sei-sama replied with a chuckle. Yoshino looked at us and when satisfied that she had our attention she continued.

"As I was saying, I heard a classmate retelling another about an experience. When I heard about a rose she received from an unknown person I knew I had to know the story." She looked at me and I stared back at her.

"You think it's the same person who gave me the flowers?" I asked her. I will not deny that I am getting into this. I do want to know who gave them to me.

"Yes," Yoshino said firmly and I believed her.

"What makes you so sure it's the same person?" Oneesama asked.

"You will think the same when I tell you her story,"

"Go on Yoshino," Eriko-sama probed her.

"Thank you Eriko-sama. So she told me that during the time she lost her cat she was depressed. One day here at school she received a flower telling her to cheer up. And the next day she found her cat in front of their house or rather someone found it and brought it back to her."

As Yoshino told the story I started thinking of the possibility that this person is the one who made it possible for my engagement to get annulled. What would be the chances?

"So the flowers?" Rei asked.

_I hope you find your love, _that's what the card said. I was still engaged with Suguru then, provided no one knows about it other than my friends. But if he or she know then that means he or she was wishing me well.

"Yes. After that they told me that it has been going on around the school."

"What?" Eriko-sama asked.

Yoshino smiled and everyone can see that sparkle on her eyes. "That this mysterious person or group had been helping students with their problems. It's becoming a legend actually. No one wants to say much about it because they don't want to jinx it."

"It's no wonder it didn't reach us then," Sei-sama looked pensive. "I haven't heard about that ever since I've been here."

"The newspaper club would have been all over it if they knew," Eriko-sama said.

"My theory is it is only happening this year. I haven't found anything that happened from prior years."

"So these stories here are what you gathered from others?"

"Yes. A documentation."

"I think we should keep this to ourselves for now," oneesama said.

"We're not going to do anything about it?" Yoshino asked in anticipation.

"And what do you suggest?" oneesama smiled. Of course if Yoshino is asking that then she must have a plan.

A smile spread on her face.

"So what you're suggesting is one of us walk around depressed and hope to catch this person's attention and we get him or her caught in the act? And then what? Why should we go along with this?" oneesama asked.

Everyone looked at Yoshino. "I don't know!"

"My engagement." Everyone got confused as well as Yoshino until another second and it dawn into them as well. "I was called by grandfather the day after the play," I told everyone.

"Isn't that enough reason then?" Yoshino said and everyone nodded in agreement. I knew Yoshino was in this for the thrill as well as Sei-sama and Eriko-sama.

"You really want to find this person Sachiko?" Oneesama asked as we walked to the gate.

"Yes, I would like to meet him or her. To thank her or him personally," I said sincerely.

"What if this person doesn't want to be found?"

"I will still look for him or her."

"Then, I will help you," she said and paused. "That is a nice smile on your face Sachiko."

"Thank you oneesama."

"I think it's a 'her'," Oneesama chuckled.

"I think so too," I smiled as well.

"Should we make bets then?" Sei-sama suddenly interrupted.

"I think it's a 'boy'," Shimako said unexpectedly. She seems into this as well.

"Good girl," Sei-sama praised her.

"I bet for 'they'," Yoshino said. "One person can't be doing this alone. I mean how exactly did one make the old Ogasawara change his mind about the engagement?"

"Maybe but there could also be a possibility that he or she just asked for help from different people," Sei-sama speculated as well.

"I'm with Yoshino," Rei said. I know she's just saying it for Yoshino.

"I think it's a girl as well," Eriko-sama said.

"I'm for 'boy'," Sei-sama said. "A girl can't be romantic and send flowers to girls she helps like that. It's more of a guy thing to do."

"If there's a bet what is there for the winner?" I asked suddenly.

"May, Sachan~ you're learning," Sei-sama said.

"Just spill it Sei," oneesama chuckled.

"The losers will be the winner/s' servant for half a day!"

"Will we be allowed to change bets?" Rei asked.

"No, no cheating Rei," Eriko-sama chastised her.

"Oneesama, I would never do that," Rei looked hurt.

"I know. I was just teasing you baby giant," Eriko-sama laughed at her. Everyone chuckled at Rei's expense.

"So tomorrow?" Shimako notified.

"Yes," everyone agreed. I think this is exciting for everyone. It's something to look forward to. Trying to figure out a mystery is not something I would have thought before. Indeed, I'm looking forward to this.

"It's all over the school already," Sei-sama snickered.

"Where's Eriko?" Oneesama asked.

"She was with that four eyed photographer. They set things up this morning. I don't know where she is now."

"Tsutako-san? How did you get her cooperation?" Shimako asked.

"It was Yoshino actually. That ace photographer got an interest for mysteries as well."

Rei has been oddly too affected of what happened. She's been walking around school in daze. Almost all of the students who passed her knows the story already because she keeps murmuring about it. I don't know what's wrong with her. When did she get so good at acting?

"I think this will be more trouble than I expected," oneesama started.

"Why oneesama?"

"I already saw a couple trying to copy Yoshino and Rei's breakup as soeurs."

"Oh my," Shimako said, taken aback.

"Indeed, Yoshino and Rei were voted as the best soeurs. They have a lot of fans who follow them and copies their actions," Sei-sama said, leading by the window.

"Knock knock," Tsutako said as she opened the door, followed by a dazed and confused Rei.

"Oh my!"

"Rei!"

"I tried talking some sense into her but she wouldn't listen so I brought her here instead," Tsutako said, addressing everyone.

"Thank you," I said as I led Rei to sit.

"Rei-sama, here," Shimako said as she put a tea in front of Rei. Rei just looked at it until I urged her to drink.

"Rei we already discussed this yesterday. What's wrong? This is only acting Rei."

"Sa-..b-but we never talked about her getting the surgery," Rei said, barely a whisper as if she couldn't believe it herself.

"What surgery Rei?" I asked. I looked at the others and they seem to have no idea as well.

"Yoshino… after she gave me back her rosary as planned…s-she said she won't be coming to school starting this afternoon. She will be having the surgery on the same day as my tournament," Rei explained, unable to lift her head up.

"So she chose to fight the same day as you," Sei-sama said.

"That's not the point! We didn't agree anything about this," Rei lifted up trying not to tear.

"Rei," I started sternly to get her attention. "It's her body Rei. You know Yoshino more than anyone. She knows what she's doing. You have to respect her decisions."

"BBu-but why now? I-"

"You what?" I asked.

"I don't know! I'm-I'm j-just," she trembled.

"You're afraid," as I said this I stood up and held her. She started crying. This is the first time I saw Rei cry like this.

When everything settled down we tried to discuss our next move. Tsutako excused herself as she answered a call.

"Umm-"

"What is it Tsukako-san?" SHimako asked.

"That was Yoshino-" Tsutako said guardedly glancing at Rei.

"Yoshino," Rei whispered miserably.

"She said she received a get well soon rose."

"So it's Yoshino? Not Rei?" Sei-sama said, puzzled.

"Why Yoshino?" oneesama asked.

"And another thing. She said they wrote, '_get well soon feisty younger sister of Rosa Foetita en bouton.'_"

"Rei did you receive anything?" oneesama asked.

"I don-" Rei started but the she seems to remember something and opened her bag. There on the table was a yellow rose and a small envelop. "I think someone gave it to me while I walked around school this afternoon. I don't remember much."

"You were dazed. Which places did we set up the cameras?" Sei-sama asked.

"By Rei-sama's shoe locker, the classroom, the kendo club and here," Tsutako counted.

"Did you see who gave her this?" Oneesama asked.

"No, I didn't. I was checking the cameras after class and then I found Rei-sama. After that we came here."

"I see. So what did it say?"

I picked up the envelope and read it. "_Idiot. You're making a commotion walking around like a zombie. You're too much of a softie to be looking like a bishounen."_

Everyone cracked up laughing, even me, while Rei was shocked, looking at the card wide-eyed.

"So we have to make sure someone follows Rei in between classes. We already set-up cameras to places Rei usually is. From Yoshino's data the flowers are usually received here in the school. In Yoshino's case I don't think the hospital will let us set-up cameras in her room. So we can only focus on Rei. Just in case we should set-up a camera on Yoshino and Rei's residence. Is that okay Rei? Tsutako?" Oneesama explained.

"I can set it up this afternoon," Tsutako said.

"It's okay. I don't think our parents will mind."

"So Sachiko,"

"Yes, oneesama."

"You stay with Rei in the morning until the afternoon class. Tsutako, you follow Rei when she goes to the kendo club. You know what to watch out for."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Rei-san, you are called at the faculty office," our Math teacher called. I looked at Rei questioningly.

"I don't know," she whispered. When Rei came back classes we were already over for the afternoon. "It's another flower and a card."

"What did it say?"

"I didn't read it yet."

"I see. Do you have practice today?"

"Yes, the tournament is this weekend already. Here," Rei said handing me the card.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"Um- okay," she hesitated. _"Idiot."_

"That's it?"

"Yes," Rei sighed. "I really am an idiot aren't I." I couldn't really contradict that. "I'm becoming a liability for my team."

"No you're not Rei."

"No Sachiko. I've been out of sorts yesterday and today. My teammates had been worried as well… I need to go to practice," Rei said looking more like she had a mission to do and I knew not to worry anymore.

"It was relayed through your class advisor?" oneesama asked.

"Yes. Rei said the advisor picked it up in front of the faculty office," I said as I savored the tea Shimako made.

Later in the late afternoon Tsutako came with Rei.

"It's hopeless. There's a lot of fans following Rei-sama this afternoon. I think they want to see if she's well," Tsutako explained.

"You didn't find anything different?" Sei-sama asked.

"No- wait-," Tsutako looked pensive. "No nothing."

"What is it?" Sei-sama asked inquisitively.

"Well," she dragged on. "I think it's normal for her to ask questions since she's not from the affiliated middle school."

"Oh? We can't just leave her out though," Sei-sama said.

"I think Sei is right. These things are only happening now, isn't it? More or less we should investigate those who are actually new to the system. Like this friend of yours," oneesama said pointedly. Tsutako doesn't seem to agree.

"I don't think so Rosa Chinesis, oneesama," so does Shimako.

"Why Shimako?"

"I think I know who Tsutako-san is telling us about but I don't think she's someone who would do that. She's a sweet girl and very much an open book."

"You know her very well Shimako?" Sei-sama asked.

"Not exactly. She's our classmate. We talked several times." Shimako seemed to be fond of the girl so did Tsutako.

"I'm friends with her. She's one of my favorite subjects," Tsutako added.

"So what is your friend like?"

"Well as Shimako-san said. She's very much an open book. Her expression changes a lot. It's quite amusing."

"Well if you think she's this open then why don't you offhandedly ask her a few things?" I finally said.

Tsutako and Shimako looked at each other and agreed.

As I got in the student council room I was surprised with Shimako and Tsutako's reactions. It seems I startled them.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked, as I laid my bag on my usual seat.

"No Sachiko-sama," Shimako said and went to serve me tea.

"Good day Rosa Chinesis en bouton."

"Good day Tsutako. Did you find anything? Thank you Shimako."

"You're welcome."

"We didn't find anything but," Tsutako started and looked at Shimako who nodded. "But we did get an unusual reaction from Yumi."

"Yumi?"

"Our classmate we were talking about yesterday."

"I see."

"So we asked her what she does on her free time. For a second she looked guilty and then she proceeded on telling us about playing the flute," Tsutako looked pensive.

"We asked her if she likes roses as well. She said yes. Then I asked if she buys them frequently or grows them. She hesitated at first but then said she does buy them frequently," Shimako continued.

"Just after class ended I said I was thinking of studying the stock market and investing when I get to college. I nonchalantly asked her if she would help me and she said yes. I didn't really peg for her to be the kind who'd be involved in business. When I asked her a few things she seems to know well about it."

Yoshino did listed a story of a girl who had trouble with their family business. I wonder how she covered her trails. Maybe I should check who invested in their company at that time.

"What else?"

"Nothing really, but I still don't think Yumi-san would do those things," Tsutako-san said.

"And why not?"

"If we look at your case Sachiko-sama how do you think did she manage to convince your grandfather?"

I did think of possible ways someone may do to convince my father and grandfather. One thing I could think of is threat to the business, the family reputation or the life of a family member. My family deals with threats a lot. My family silences them before things happen. So I don't really know how a person can get through it. I fear for her if it's really her. The other would be business negotiation. So far I haven't heard of any new business partnership or ventures.

"She may had help from someone else," I stated calmly.

"Maybe so but I think Yumi-san isn't the type to go against, no offense Sachiko-sama, scary and powerful people like your family."

"No offense taken."

"What's this? Are you discussing without us?" Eriko-sama barged-in along with oneesama and Sei-sama.

"My my! The young ones are ready to take over Youko," Sei-sama smirked.

"So what do we have?" Oneesama asked.

Shimako and Tsutako relayed to them their conversation with their classmate and our ideas earlier.

"So you still don't think it's this girl?" Eriko-sama asked.

Shimako and Tsutako affirmed.

"We better get this solved. My family is broken here," Eriko-sama chuckled.

"Rei is doing well since I last saw her," I told her.

"I thank you Sachiko. I've been worried."

"You didn't seem worried. Where were you these past few days?" Sei-sama asked.

"A woman doesn't reveal her secrets," Eriko-sama smiled mysteriously.

"She had her appointment to the dentist," oneesama chukled.

"Youko," Eriko-sama sighed, looking disappointed.

"Oh forehead! You're still afraid of the needle?" Sei-sama laughed.

"As if."

"Didn't you tell me you couldn't get yourself to get in the hospital for days until your brother called an ambulance since you were having a high fever and your tooth hurting?" oneesama teased.

Everyone found it amusing and Eriko-sama glared at oneesama for ousting her.

"Can't we go back to the main topic now?"

"We just continue what we're doing and wait. Rei's tournament and Yoshino's surgery are the day after tomorrow already."

The next day was uneventful. Just like during the festival after Rei's tournament someone sent her a bouquet. When we went to the hospital Yoshino received the same.

"We wait for tomorrow. I think you should go to school early," Yoshino said getting hyped.

"Yoshino please be careful. Don't get too excited," Rei said worriedly.

"Relax Rei-chan. I'm fine now."

"Not until you're healed."

"Rei is right. Leave this to us." Sei-sama said.

That night I found myself unable to sleep properly. I was looking forward to tomorrow than I thought. I had a feeling we were going to find out who our mystery person is. At least I hoped.

It's close to nil that we'll find out who our mysterious person is. I know that. I even used the family name to find out who invested in that girl's company but I couldn't. The alleged investor was from middle class who conveniently received money from someone and was told to invest it to a company. And the said 'someone' seems to have no name.

If we 'did' find her or him tomorrow then what will we do? What do we do with him or her? How can I thank her or him? Doe she or he even want to be thanked?

I should just stop thinking. I just want to thank her or him. I don't want to do anything to harm the person who helped me.

"Sachiko, what are you still doing?" my mother asked as she went in my room.

"I don't know mother. I'm nervous for some reason," I told her honestly.

"Why so? Is something wrong at school?" Mother asked worriedly.

"Nothing mother. Maybe I just lack sleep. I wasn't able sleep well last night."

"Is that so?" she looked at me curiously.

"Yes."

"Well, the driver is waiting for you outside. Go on. You said you want to go to school early today. Is it another yamayuri meeting?"

"Yes mother."

"Good morning Sachiko," Rei greeted as I got out from the car.

"Good morning. Did you wait long?" I asked.

"No, I just got here when I saw your car," Rei looked more relaxed compared to this past few days. I can say she's back to normal.

"How's Yoshino?"

"She's recovering well. She didn't want the back rosary yet. She said she'll ask me in front of Maria-sama when she gets back to school," Rei had conflicting emotions for it.

She must be disappointed that Yoshino doesn't want her rosary back yet and happy that the girl will ask it from her in front of Maria-sama.

From the corner of my eye I saw Tsutako approach from the other way.

"Good morning," she greeted and joined us. She looked deep in thought. Did she find something?

"Good morning," we both greeted.

Once we got in the building Tsutako went to her club room and we went to our class to drop our bags. When we saw the object laid on Rei's desk we looked at our camera, thinking if it captured our mystery person.

"It's a shinai," Rei said. "'_For Yoshino',_ I don't think Yoshino should get this. She might get the wrong idea and start practicing kendo."

"I don't think it's up to you. It's Yoshino's decision Rei," I reprimanded her.

"It's just-" She sighed.

"Let's go get the others," I said already heading out.

After getting everyone in the photography club we had Tsutako replay the video. Seconds were becoming slow motion as we anticipated for it. It was rewinding fast but it still seems slow. I didn't know I was holding my breath until Tsutako paused the video and we saw a lone figure in the class. We couldn't see the face but Shimako and Tsutako looked dumbfounded. Did they know this girl? And yes it's a girl.

Sei-sama took over TSutako who seemed not being able to play it back. Sei-sama rewind the video to when the girl enters the class and then she played it to normal speed.

We watched as the pigtailed girl enters the class and walked directly to Rei's desk. She paused and wrote something on a card. She looked outside the window and smiled. She looked happy, even in the way she stands.

She looked at my desk for second and smiled. It somehow warmed me to see that. I wonder what she was thinking.

Then she went out. Sei-sama paused it back to when we could clearly see the girl's face.

"You know her don't you?" Eriko-sama asked Tsutako and Shimako who nodded.

"It's Yumi?" Tsutako was confused. "It doesn't make sense."

"Yumi… is the type who would volunteer to help someone go to the infirmary or any taxing job others would normally refuse. She's a very caring person but-," Shimako trailed off. "I didn't know she'd be doing something to this extent."

"Exactly," Tsutako said.

"Let's go back to the Mansion to discuss this properly. I don't want other students wondering why we are here," oneesama said.

"So it was really Yumi I saw earlier," Tsutako murmured.

"You saw her?" Sei-sama inquired.

"I guess I did. I was not sure because I lost her before I could call to her."

"So tell us about Yumi," Eriko-sama asked. Since Shimako was busy preparing tea Tsutako started talking.

"Like I said. It's her first year in this school. She came from the US. She said her mother want her to attend her Alma mater so she came here. She didn't say much about her family. She said they have a family business abroad. And she lives alone as well."

"What is it Shimako?" Sei-sama looked at her questioningly. For a second Shimako looked like she wanted to say something but then she looked serene.

"Nothing oneesama."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes oneesama," she looked at Sei-sama square in the eyes.

"I see. So do you know anything else about Yumi, Shimako?"

"Only that she has a sweet tooth," she said then smiled.

"If this girl is able to do these things then she must be something. Academically how is she?" oneesama asked.

Tsutako and Shimako looked at each other.

"She in the middle of the whole class Rosa Chinesis," Tsutako answered.

"Any particular subject she's good at?" Oneesama asked.

"She's fair in all the subject I can say," Shimako said.

"Even English?"

"She's fluent but in writing I guess she's average," Tsutako said.

"So she's pretty much normal aside from this sideline of hers," Sei-sama said.

"So what do you want to do now Sachiko?" Oneesama asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I want to get to know her. And I ask to keep her identity to ourselves as well. Just to be on the safe side. I don't want grandfather to know about her if he doesn't already."

Everyone agreed with me.

"How about a celebration for solving one of the school's mystery?" Sei-sama hyped-up.

"Can we do it when Yoshino gets back?" Rei asked.

"Why not? This is her idea after all." Oneesama smiled.

The next morning I saw her. On impulse I called for her to stop in front of the Maria-sama statue. I can see her expression changed from surprised-confused-flustered as I asked her to hold my bag and I fixed her neckerchief. I held back on showing my amusement as I reprimanded her to wear her uniform properly. It was just an excuse of course. I didn't know why I called on to her either when I didn't know yet how I should approach her.

"Sachiko-sama," Tsutako called as I walked to the rose mansion that noon.

"Yes, Tsutako?"

"Well, I thought I should show you this first," she said smiling while handing a photo.

There it was. A picture of me and Yumi in front of Maria-sama. She looked flustered. I chuckled as I remembered her reaction this morning.

"You can keep it if you want," Tsutako offered. "I was wondering though if you'd let me put it as an entry in a photo contest?"

"Oh my, a photo contest? Do you think we're good enough to be the subjects?"

"Of course Sachiko-sama."

"It is fine with me Tsutako. Do as you please."

"Thank you."

"Tsutako, how do you think should I approach Yumi? As I said before. I want to get to know her better. I'm curious about her."

"Hmmm. Yumi is very approachable but sometimes she shy away from other people as well. You're the intimidating type Sachiko-sama so she might become reserve when it comes to you. But I think if you just try to talk to her and let her know you as well she'll open up more."

"I see."

"Wait! I got an idea," Tsutako got excited all of a sudden that I found it amusing.

"What is it?" I asked in anticipation.

"Do you have a meeting this afternoon?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"You'll see," she said then run off excitedly. I didn't even had a chance to tell her not to run on school grounds.

"What's that Sachiko?" oneesama asked. She was looking at the photo I was holding as I entered the room.

"Tsutako gave it to me," I said handing her the picture. A smile spread on her face and beamed at me.

"Working fast aren't we?" Sei-sama said as she looked over oneesama's shoulder.

"I had the opportunity. I don't see why I should not act on it," I said conceitedly.

"Our Ice Princess is learning fast, isn't she?" Eriko-sama chuckled and the other two roses as well.

"Ah…Yoshino will be back in a week," Rei informed.

"That's good. I miss teasing that kid," Eriko-sama laughed.

"Oneesama, please take it easy on Yoshino," Rei pleaded.

"Don't worry Rei. I'll hold back until she heals completely." Rei could only sigh at her oneesama's reply.

We were discussing about the election coming when we heard a knock on the door after classes that afternoon.

"Excuse me," Shimako said as she entered the council room followed by Tsutako and non-other than Yumi. I wanted to smile at her but it wasn't really me. 'Sachiko' don't smile to strangers so I remained calm. I can't help but remain my stare at Yumi as they introduced their presence.

"So you want Sachiko's approval for Tsutako to use the picture as an entry in a contest?" Oneesama asked amused. I finally released my stare at Yumi who was looking uncomfortable at her seat. I glanced at Tsutako and understood what she was doing.

"I see," I started. I stared at the picture first to give myself some time to think. Everyone was silent as if waiting for a verdict. I finally looked up trying not to break into a smile when I asked, "Yumi, are you in any club or do you any extracurricular activities?" which I know she doesn't. I looked at her records.

"No, Rosa Chinesis en bouton," she said meekly. Why is she staring at her hands? Is she afraid of me?

"I see. We are shorthanded here in Yamayurikai Yumi and since you want something from me, it is just that I receive some compensation," I told her. From the corner of my eye I saw the oneesamas trying to hold back a chuckle or a smile.

"Ekk," Yumi finally looked up surprised.

"Oh my. You don't really expect to ask for something freely do you?" I feigned surprise as well.

"Bu-but," she looked at Tsutako pleadingly. I wonder what Tsutako said to make Yumi ask such request. Tsutako could have asked me herself, which she did. Yumi must have fooled Yumi good. She and Tsutako were whispering with each other and Yumi had a defeated look when she asked, "What do I have to do? I mean, how can I compensate you?"

"Like I said, we are shorthanded here. One of our members won't be here until next week. The oneesamas will be preparing for their college entrance exams soon. Even with all the members here we are still short with two people. That's where you come in. You will be helping here at Yamayurikai. Is it okay oneesama?"

"Of course Sachiko," Oneesama replied without a second thought.

"Can I think this through first?" Yumi asked. She looked conflicted with it.

"Of course you can. Since you are already here why don't you join us for the rest of the meeting?" Sei-sama jumped –in.

"Then, I'll be leaving," Tsutako announced and I almost laughed when I looked at Yumi's reaction. She looked like a lost puppy. With my training as an Ogasawara I remained calm.

"See you around Tsutako-san," Shimako bid her goodbye.

Once she got out oneesama started the meeting. "Shimako, you have yet submitted your application for the election?"

"No, Rosa Chinesis," I looked at Shimako. She's a first year student yet she's the Rosa Gigantea en bouton. Sei-sama chose a first year instead of a second year as her petite soeur. Running for the election must be conflicting for her. This year someone called Rosa Canina, a second year, is also running for the election. If Shimako doesn't run for the election and Sei-sama graduates then she will be leaving the student council. That would be disappointing but it is her decision to make. Knowing Shimako I know she will do what is best for her.

"So Yumi-chan, do you have an oneesama yet?" Sei-sama changed the topic.

"N-no, Rosa Gigantea," Yumi replied.

"That's good!" Sei-sama exclaimed and winked at me. For some reason she irritated me.

She's already calling her 'Yumi-chan'. They're not even close yet. "Sei-sama, didn't you say you were leaving already?" I said coldly.

"Hahaha, yes yes. I was just waiting for Shimako. Bye-bye," she said and bid everyone farewell.

"Yumi," I called on to her. She looked at me nervously.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't stutter when you talk," I said before I could stop myself. Just like earlier this morning I called on to her without reason and ended up reprimanding her instead.

"Yes," she whispered dejectedly. Now I made her upset. I sighed inwardly.

"Sachiko, take it easy on Yumi," Oneesama told me.

"Already acting like her oneesama Sachiko?" Eriko-sama teased.

"I see where you are going Eriko-sama. Please do not put any meaning to it," I covered up. I haven't thought about making her my petite soeur but if Yumi asks me to be her oneesama I'll say yes without a second thought.

"Sachiko, do not think and for a change do something on impulse. It would be cliché but I'll say it anyway. Follow your heart Sachiko." Like make Yumi my petite soeur?

"Oneesama?" I asked as we stopped in front of the gate.

"When I chose you I didn't think much about it. I just had a feeling that it will be the right decision for me. And I do not regret it one bit," oneesama said, beaming at me. As she said it I was thinking of Yumi. I don't really have to think about this do I? I was already anticipating of knowing her even before I saw her and met her.

"You are right oneesama," I said gratefully.

"So when are you going to make her your petite soeur. I'm graduating already."

"Oneesama please do not remind me yet. It is still months away." Oneesama had been the one who saw the real me and my pain. With her I felt safe. She never left me. She guided me for two years and I know she will continue to stay by me even when she graduates. It still pains me though that we won't be seeing each other more than we used to. She truly cared for me and she gave me a place I can be me. Through her, the Yamayurikai, I was able to find people I can call friends, who I can trust my life to.

Oneesama held me as she whispered, "Sachiko that is my last wish before I graduate from Lilian. You will make it true, won't you?" I only nod. I knew if I said anything I would break and I didn't want that.


	2. YUMI

**YUMI**

"Urg! What am I going to do now?!" I grunted as I laid on my bed. I think they're into me. I think they know something. Did I mess up somewhere? I knew Tsutako-san and Shimako-san were asking weird things. Who else are with them on this?

"Yoshino-san," I whispered. That girl was asking around. She's also part of the Yamayurikai. But she's still in the hospital. Is she conniving with Shimako-san and Tsutako-san? Am I busted already? Why didn't they say anything though?

"Ughh!" I need a shower. I need to wash away all this stress.

"Yumi-san, Rosa Chinesis en bouton is looking for you," a classmate called.

"Go ahead Yumi," Tsutako-san said as she flashed her camera on my face.

"Tsutako-san~ please stop doing that," I whined and stood up. I wonder what Sachiko-sama wants with me. I don't know why but she really makes me nervous when she's around but I can't help stare at her either. She's really beautiful and graceful. People call her Ice Princess. It actually suites her in a good way.

"Sorry sorry. Don't let Sachiko-sama wait now," Tsutako ushered me. I stuck a tongue out at her and she just chuckled.

"Um, y-yes?" I stammered again. Why does this keep happening to me? She already told me not to yesterday. I sighed inwardly.

Her eye brow creased as she looked at me.

Is she mad at me?

"Will you join me for lunch?"

"Wha? I mean, at the cafeteria?"

"Oh? Why not?" She asked, looking amused.

"Didn't you bring a bento?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't actually thinking about going to the cafeteria but if you want-"

"No-no!" I cut her off. Was I just rude? "We can go somewhere else you want."

I followed her until we arrived at the Rose Mansion. I paused.

Are they going to ask me now if I'm going to join them? I totally forgot about that. What am I going to do? Should I just wing it?

"Is something the matter?" Sachiko-sama asked, looking back at me when I hesitated by the door

"Ah! Nothing," I said hurriedly.

"Good day Yumi-san," Shimako greeted as I entered.

"Good day. Sorry for the intrusion," I said as Sachiko-sama led me to a chair beside hers.

"So Yumi-chan, have you decided yet? I know someone is anticipating your reply," Rosa Gigantea asked playfully.

Did I just imagine it or did Sachiko-sama just glared at Sei-sama?

"I-I…" I glanced at Sachiko-sama then at everyone before blurting out, "if you need my assistance I'd be happy to help." I guess that's it then. I just made a haste decision I might regret later.

"Great!" Sei-sama jump off her seat. Before I realized it she was already behind my chair and giving me a back hug.

"EEkkk," I shrieked. I tried to hide my flustered face by looking down. It was embarrassing and the Rose was laughing.

"Sei-sama please return to your seat. You are making Yumi uncomfortable," Sachiko-sama said sternly.

"Jealous now Sachiko?"

Is she? Why would she be?

"Please do not put any meaning to it. We came here to eat peacefully and not frolick." I guess she isn't.

"Oh my! I was under the impression that you brought Yumi here just to do that," Sei-sama smirked at her. Sei-sama should really stop making Sachiko-sama angry. I sighed inwardly and before I could stop it my stomach growled loudly.

I felt like my face was on fire and another second the others were laughing.

"Yumi, shall we eat?" Sachiko-sama said looking at me in amusement. I nodded. "Yumi I heard you live alone."

"Yes," I answered.

"You do all your household chores then?"

"Yes, Sachiko-sama."

"You don't have a helper?" She asked surprised. I guess because she's an ojousama she's not very aware of how middle class lives huh? I'm not really one to say since I just got to know how to do the household chores. Back home we had helpers so I wasn't taught how to do the chores but when I got here in Japan I insisted on living on my own.

"No."

"I see," she paused. "Will it not be a burden to you joining the council on top of your household chores?" You're just considering it now? Really?

"It does not matter. I can handle my tasks," I said confidently. Actually doing the household chores aren't that easy. I already bought at least a half dozen sets of the uniform since I burnt a few. I hope I don't ruin another one in the future. Cleaning is okay with me since we do it a lot here at school so I learnt plenty on the hows. Laundry in another thing so is the cooking.

"At least you can cook eh?" Sei-sama butted in.

I looked at her and blinked once then twice. "Oh! I didn't make it. I bought it in a bento house this morning. They are delicious," I said excitedly since I'm very fond of the owner. They gave me discounts as well. I'm a regular there. They stared at me then laughed again. Am I that funny? I don't think so. I sighed again.

"I see. May I try one?" Sachiko-sama asked and astonishingly she picked on my bento without receiving my consent. "Hmmm, you are right Yumi." She beamed at me.

"Look at that she's blushing. Good going Sachiko," Rosa Foetida chuckled. The others were amused as well.

"Oh where are my manners. I apologize for going ahead of myself Yumi," Sachiko-sama said who didn't look apologetic at all.

"It's okay Sachiko-sama," I barely replied.

For the next couple of days I observed Shimako-san. She didn't show it but I knew she was troubled.

During lunch I found Shimako-san behind the school, seating on a bench, staring at the gingko trees.

"May I join you Shimako-san?"

She smiled and said, "Of course Yumi-san."

I sat beside her and we ate silently. Once we finished our food I tried to talk to her. "Shimako-san," I started. She looked at me in curiosity. "That day when you found me at the music room. I'm very grateful that you stayed with me when I needed someone. You listened to me. The reasons why I came here in Japan alone," I looked at her. "I hope to be that kind of friend to you as well. Shimako-san, if you are troubled please do not hesitate to come to me," I said but it sounded more like I pleaded. I did want to help her as much as I can.

"Thank you Yumi-san," she said sincerely. She looked through the trees as if thinking, debating to herself if she should tell me. "I-," she paused. "Running for the council. I'm still a first year Yumi-san. Taking over a leading council position on my second year when a third year can do much better than me."

"You mean Shizuka Kanina?"

Shimako-san stared at me. She shook her head. "No, this is more of a personal matter." I doubt that.

"Have you talked to her?" She shook her head again. "You know Rosa Canina sounds like a black flower, isn't it?" Shimako-san chuckled.

"Its pale pink Yumi-san," she said in amusement.

"It is? Didn't know that." Maybe I should search about the pale rose sometime. It seems interesting.

"Yes it is."

"I think if Yoshino-san was here she'd be on your case, telling you 'baka'," I chuckled.

"Why would she be?" Shimako-san asked in confusion. Does she really not understand?

"I think she'd be disappointed if you decide not to run for the council. If I am in her position I'd be sad as well if a friend decide something that will make us grow apart," I said honestly. She just stared at me for a while.

"Really?"

"Yes." Then she beamed at me.

"Thank you Yumi-san."

"Shimako-san I don't think I'll be able to help you in the council the following days," I told her, changing the topic.

"Why Yumi-san?"

"I have something I need to do."

"I see. I'll tell that to the others later."

"Thank you."

Will Sachiko-sama be mad at me for ditching my job? It's just for a couple of days anyway.

"What do you think of Sachiko-sama?" Shimako-san suddenly asked that I had to double take if I heard her right.

"Ow, uhm," why am I mumbling? "She's very beautiful and regal," I said honestly. "Ice princess suites her well." Shimako-san chuckled.

"I think you both suite each other," she said teasingly. I felt my face getting hot. Shimako-san is too observant of others but when it relates to her she gets dense sometimes. "If she asked you to be petite soeur what would you do?"

"I think that's going too far Shimako-san," I told her then I decided to play along. "Giving me false hope like that. Will you take responsibility if I get broken?"

She laughed. "I will. I'll be here Yumi-san. Besides I don't think it will be long. I'm pretty sure Sachiko-sama will ask you herself soon. You'll see. Better prepare your acceptance speech Yumi-san," she said playfully. Was Shimako-san always like this?

"Hai," I said obediently.

After school I found Rosa Canina at the music room. I looked through the window as she sung on her own. There's no kidding. She got perfect pitch. She sounded hopeful with a goal she wants to achieve. That afternoon when I observed her as I pass by her class she didn't seem the social type. She didn't act like she wanted to win this election at all.

Once she left school I followed her until the gate. Unlike me she had a ride and a driver.

"Shizuka Kanina, she doesn't have any soeur at all. No oneesama nor petite soeur. What is she thinking really?" I murmured laying on bed.

By lunch the next day I found myself following her and Shimako-san. I hid myself as they walked behind the school.

"Is there something you need from me Shizuka-sama?"

"I want to ask why you haven't filed for candidacy yet," she older girl asked.

"I have my personal reasons."

"I see. Once I win the election I can make you my petite soeur if you want. As you know I don't have one yet," she said confidently.

"I am sorry but I already have one," Shimako-san said patiently.

"Oh, but isn't she graduating soon? I can be here for you Shimako. If Sei-sama chose me as her petite soeur I would have no doubt that I would then choose you as mine." Is this about Sei-sama then? Sei-sama is already graduating so she's going after Shimako-san?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but oneesama chose me. And I accepted her. I have no intention of replacing her," Shimako-san said slowly. She's not going to cry in front of that girl is she? Shimako-san no.

"If that is what you decided. The offer is open though if you change your mind."

"I'm sorry but I need to hurry now. I have my application for candidacy to submit before class starts," Shimako-san said and bowed. She left without looking back at the surprised Rosa Canina. As Shimako-san left I saw Shizuka Kanina smile sincerely. Did she really mean everything she said? Is she plotting something? I know her words affected Shimako-san. Earlier this morning Shimako-san's application paper weren't even filled in yet. She just pushed Shimako-san to run for the election.

After school I decided to search about the rose again. What I found is that she's going to be studying abroad on her third year. Running for the election is meaningless if she can't hold the post on her third year unless she has personal reasons for this. If there's any other reason it would be Sei-sama and or Shimako-san.

Personally I think she just want to leave a mark. She wants to be seen.

I heard she was a fan of Sei-sama but I doubt that's all. From what she said to Shimako-san, she must have wanted Sei-sama to be her oneesama but Sei-sama never saw her. Sei-sama didn't even knew her until she run for the council. I don't think she's the type who would want to harm anyone. I think she's very fond of Shimako-san as well.

Might as well wish her luck. A bouquet of Rosa Canina would be nice on the Election Day.

"Yumi-san, this is Yoshino, my petite soeur," Rei-sama introduced us on Monday, the day of the election.

"Good day Yumi-san," Yoshino-san said, smiling widely. I knew she's into me. The girl is ferocious.

"G-good day," I greeted back nervously.

"Let's go, it's time for your speech," Rosa Chinesis said to the en boutons.

Everyone said good luck and we went to the gym. Rosa Canina was there who greeted us as well. I saw her holding the rose I sent earlier this morning on her desk. I hope she does well as well. She looked happy to be here.

The event ended without a hitch and the voting was held the same morning. By afternoon the results were announced and everyone congratulated the three en boutons for winning. From the corner of my eye I saw Sei-sama and Rosa Canina went somewhere. I didn't follow them though. Rosa Canina looked satisfied earlier despite losing.

"Is everything alright?" Sachiko-sama whispered as her eyes followed the figure of Sei-sama and Rosa Canina. She looked at me knowingly. She knows? How?

"I-I think so," I said not leaving my eyes off her. I didn't even do anything this time. I only sent roses.

"That's good," Sachiko-sama said sincerely.

They know. Is that why they sent me to help them in the council? Am I in trouble now? Does she know I threatened her grandfather? Is she unto me now? What are they going to do with me?

"Yumi, don't panic. We're not going to do anything with you." They won't? "Personally I only want to know you and thank you Yumi." I stared at her. She was telling the truth. "The others might ask you questions though. I have questions myself but you don't have to answer them if you're not comfortable Yumi."

"Thank you," was all I said.

For the past few days I was able to avoid the Yamayurikai, even Shimako-san who's my classmate. Earlier this morning though Sachiko-sama caught me off guard when she visited my class herself during class.

"Are you avoiding me Yumi?" she asked as we entered the old green house.

"No, yes," what can I do? I'm stressed okay?

"Yumi, are you afraid of me?" she whispered. I could barely nod. Yes, I'm afraid. I only started doing these things on a whim. I did it once and I continued doing it because it feels good when I see them smile again.

When Sachiko-sama lifted my chin I flinched. "I'm not going to do anything to you Yumi. I'm thankful to you. In fact I'm thinking of making you my petite soeur if you let me?" I looked at her, hope in her eyes. Obligation is it? An obligation to pay what you owe?

"You really think I'd say yes when you only want me as your soeur because you felt grateful to me? You don't owe me anything Sachiko-sama." She looked shocked, hurt. I wanted to take it back but I couldn't. It was too good to be true. How can I accept her proposal when she only felt obligation for me? Because she owes me? "I have that much self-respect. Thank you," I said and walked out. Before I realized it I was near to tears. I was disappointed that she never followed me. I guess I expected much. Or am I this conceited to think she'd come after me? I sighed inwardly. Did I really want her to be my grandsoeur? Was I really just playing with Shimako-san? Who am I kidding? I already know the answers to that.

The next day I found Shimako-san by the gate waiting for me. She didn't say anything but I could feel disappointment from her. I followed her behind the school. She stayed quite for a while, measuring me.

"Why Yumi-san?"

"She only felt obligation for me Shimako-san. Because I helped her," I said with a sigh.

"You know that's not it Yumi-san-" she insisted.

"You knew didn't you? That it was me?" I said in accusation. I knew I didn't have anything to accuse her off but it was my way of changing the topic.

"Yumi-san," she started carefully.

"No. Did you tell them? That my fiancée died and came here to escape my reality?" I knew she didn't.

"Yumi-san, no. You know I would not do that," she said carefully, looking more upset than before.

I sighed. "What did you tell them Shimako-san?"

"Nothing. I told them nothing." She sounded hurt. I hurt a friend again.

"I understand… I'm sorry for being unfair to you," I apologized. Why am I being like this? I went too far, jumping into things like that.

"It's okay… Yumi-san…," she started again. "Sachiko-sama isn't the type of person who would ask someone to be her petite soeur just because she felt obliged to because if she is, she would have not spent almost a year without a soeur," Shimako-san explained. Well, none of the other girls got her out of her scam of an engagement, did they?

"I don't see why she'd ask me other than that," I said honestly. I tried to get her point.

"It's because you're Yumi. Isn't that enough? Why don't you ask her? Talk to her," Shimako-san pleaded at the end. Is it really? Do I dare hope?

"Does she even want to talk to me?" I hurt her yesterday. Will she even talk to me?

"Maybe tomorrow," she said hesitantly. "She wasn't well yesterday. I don't think the others are happy with you either," she said honestly.

"And you?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm disappointed but I wanted to hear your reason as well."

"Thank you Shimako-san."

That night I did my best not to think and decided to be just honest with how I felt. Tell her what I think.

I looked at her as she entered the greenhouse. She stared at me and what I saw was longing. Did she truly wanted me as her soeur?

"Sachiko-sama," I started. "The other day…I'm sorry for how I acted." I looked away from her to the Chinesis roses. She didn't say anything as she sat down.

"I should apologize as well. I understand that I did not relay it to you properly… my feelings," she said in regret.

"May I ask why you asked me to be your soeur?" I asked, nervous of how she'd answer.

"Because I…love who you are. You make me want to protect you, guide you, and hold you. I want to know you more than anything. Is that enough?" as she said this she reached to me and held my hand.

Didn't it sound more like a love confession? I don't really understand but I think she just means she likes me as I am right? Like Shimako-san said. I'm really falling for this.

I felt my cheeks burn. "Umm… I… thank you," was all I said. She didn't really ask me again to be her soeur, did she? It would have been weird if I said yes.

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"Why, I'm asking if- it doesn't matter," she said changing her mind. "I'll just make you ask me to be your oneesama instead," she said confidently this time. I looked at her, dumbfounded. How can she say that now after I rejected her?

When I got in the rose mansion that afternoon Yoshino-san glared at me but Sachiko-sama looked pleased with herself though. She still confuses me.

"It's almost valentine's day," Rei-sama started. "The newspaper club are holding a treasure hunt event this time."

"Treasure hunt? What's it about?" Yoshino-san asked.

Since the three roses are busy with college entrance exams the en boutons are holding the meeting.

"Here, they gave a sample of the flier," Rei-sama said handing out the papers. "As you can see, the en boutons will hide their cards and whoever finds them will have a half day date with them as prices."

"You couldn't have agreed with this Rei-chan," Yoshino-san said incredulously.

"Sadly we didn't have a choice Yoshino. The oneesamas agreed to it," Sachiko-sama said patiently. Yoshino-san slumped on her seat.

"This is preposterous," she said with a huff.

"I think it would be fun Yoshino-san," Shimako-san said and smiled.

"What do you think Yumi-san?" Yoshino-san glared at me.

"Umm… it's unusual," I said meekly.

"I know right?" she exclaimed again. "You should have said no Rei-chan you baka!"

Who knows I might find Sachiko-sama's card. And I'll have a da- Did I just think that? Sigh. I'm a goner.

"Make sure you find mine Yumi," Sachiko-sama said and I looked at her wide eyed. "Why? Of course I have high expectation of you Yumi."

"Don't get your hopes up," I muttered. Didn't know she was this conceited. Why is she acting like this? I knew she wasn't one to lose.

I couldn't believe I actually made her chocolates even when I heard she never accepted any before. Why am I doing this?

I wonder where she hid her card.

Sigh.

Fine, I'll look for it if that's what she wants.

I was going to start looking for her card when I was called to the office.

"Yumi-san, where are you going?" Yoshino-san asked as I passed by her on my way out.

"Father called me. My family's here in Japan for a couple of days." Though I wanted to search for Sachiko-sama's card I haven't seen my family for a while.

"Oh is that so? Have fun then," Yohsino-san said.

Once I saw them at the gates I run. I didn't know I missed them that much. I started tearing as we embraced each other.

"How's our baby," mothers asked.

"I'm fine mom. I missed you."

"Oh~ we missed you too honey!"

"Let's go. I want to hear you stories," father said excitedly.

We rode the car and went to a nearby café.

"So this girl told you to find her card?" father asked in confusion. Mom chuckled. They already knew about my nosy behavior and they pretty much helped me in a few things as well. Now, I just told them about Sachiko-sama. I'm very open with my parents.

"Yes," I said and slurped my drink.

"Then why are you still here?" father asked with smirk. I blinked.

"Well…You're only here for-" I started when mother cut me off.

"Go get in the car and get back Yumi. You said you'll find it, didn't you?"

"I didn't say I was going to," I said hurriedly. Father and mother looked disappointed. "Besides there's only fifteen minutes left," I said looking at the clock.

"Then get going!"

"What?"

"Yumi, go!" Mother glared at me and I left.

By the time I got back to school I only had five minutes left so I went to the only place I thought of.

I walked back to the rose mansion exhausted.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Sachiko-sama asked worriedly.

"Ye-yes. I was just running so…" I said out of breath.

"It's time everyone!" the newspaper club president said.

"Umm-" I started but Sachiko-sama cut me off.

"Stay here Yumi. Rest. I'll be back," Sachiko-sama said in understanding.

"But umm… I-" I started again but she didn't listen. She just told me to rest again. My legs were still shaking so I didn't dare walk down the stairs added to the fact that I was nervous of the thought of telling her. I guess I just couldn't tell her.

They all went down and I was left alone.

"Well, I guess that's it then," I sighed. I decided to close my eyes to relax and calm down. Minutes later I heard their voices coming in but I didn't open my eyes.

"I wonder where your card went Sachiko." Yoko-sama said. Now I feel guilty.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I hid it there," Sachiko-sama said in confusion. Everyone got silent. "Yumi?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, opening my eyes.

"Let's go? I heard your parents are here. Did you see them?"

"Y-yes Sachiko-sama," I yawned and stood up. I gathered my things and when I looked at Sachiko-sama she was staring at my pocket. When I followed her eyes I saw red. Yup, red the color I got in embarrassment and the color of the card that's on my coat, peaking from my pocket. She slowly removed it from me and looked at me in amusement.

"My my! What's this? Weren't you busy Yumi-chan!" Sei-sama teased.

"Uhmm- I – I did try to tell you earlier," I said holding my hand up. "You- you wouldn't listen," I told Sachiko-sama and pouted. It was true anyway she did cut me off every time I tried.

"So you found it," she said, the smile never leaving her face.

"So? My parents are waiting. I need to go," I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Yumi," I paused by the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." I looked back at her. In a spur of the moment I opened my bag, walked back to her and gave her the chocolates in a not very gentle manner. Sei-sama and Eriko-sama started laughing and I glared at them as I hurried out. I didn't even see how Sachiko-sama reacted on it. I just gave it to her before I lost a nerve.

"Sigh!" I dropped to my bed. It was an exhausting day. My parent kept on teasing me, asking me things related to Sachiko-sama. They sounded like giddy friends who you told about the boy you like. I sneakered at the thought. If Sachiko-sama was a boy she'd be a dashing, refined and hot-tempered guy. I got to admit that she'd be very attractive, very appealing, and ho-... What am I thinking? Sigh!

"Good day Yumi," Sachiko-sama greeted as met on the way to the rose mansion.

"Good day Sachiko-sama," I said, trying to be calm as she is.

"The chocolates were delicious. Thank you and for the date. How about this weekend?" She asked suddenly. I stopped on my tracks.

"Ho-I-Bu-"

"What? You did find my card," she said in that amused smile on hers again.

"But I didn't give it back on time to claim my p-prize," I said and cough on the last word. She chuckled and stepped towards me to fix my scarf again. I was pretty sure I did it properly earlier. Her proximity was making me blush. She was giving me butterflies.

"Regardless, we can just have our date since you did give the effort of digging that plant," she teased and walked ahead of me while I stared at her dumbfounded.

Weekend came and I was nervously waiting for Sachiko-sama in a café we agreed to meet. A few minutes and I saw her enter the shop with that winning smile of hers.

"Good day Yumi," she said as she removed her coat and sat down.

"Good day Sachiko-sama," I said, taking in her presence. Sigh. She always had this effect on me. She makes me nervous at the same time pleased that she's looking and talking to me. It's conflicting isn't it? I feel the same way.

"Where are you going to take me today Yumi?" Sachiko-sama asked as she looked at the menu with great interest.

"Wha-what?"

She gave me her full attention and looked at me in amusement. "You found my card. I'm yours for the day so you decide where we are going Yumi."

"Bu-but it was you who insisted on the date," I pouted, talking back to her. She chuckled at my reaction.

"Oh Yumi~ Of course you are going to decide. I insist," she said as if it's something she can just insist.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. I wonder where I can take her that she'd appreciate? When I was with Dylan he always did things for me even if it was embarrassing. Thinking about him zoned me out. I miss him.

"Yumi are you okay?" Sachiko-sama caught my attention as she stared at me worriedly.

"Ah-yes, I'm sorry," I said trying to give her my full attention instead.

"Yumi, you know you can tell me anything. Is there something bothering you?" She asked, worry written on her face that I felt like telling her everything just to make her understand and show her that I am fine now and finally wipe the worry away from her beautiful face.

I do feel fine now. I've kept myself busy for a while now and thinking of him doesn't hurt as much anymore. I can even find myself sometimes reminiscing memories of him with fondness.

"How about going to bowling Sachiko-sama?" I suddenly asked that I caught her off guard.

"Ow? I've never done that before," she said with intrigue.

"The better then," I smirked.

It was no surprise to me when Sachiko-sama couldn't even hit a pin. It was funny seeing her get frustrated when she couldn't hit one. I kept laughing at her and she glared at me the whole time. She's really not one to give up though. We spent an hour there until she finally was able to knock three pins. She was so happy with that achievement that she beamed with pride. It was hilarious.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she nod. "Let's go then."

I took her to a fast food chain and I had stared at her dumbfounded when she asked for knife to cut her burger.

"Where to next Yumi?" she asked while she delicately dip her fries on a ketchup that I just stared at her in amusement. "Well?" she raised a brow when she saw me trying to hold my laugh. "Seriously Yumi. You've been teasing me these whole time. Since we got to the bowling alley."

"I'm sorry Sachiko. It's just that it's unusual for me to see you like this. I'm enjoying this though," I said honestly. I realized I didn't address her formally but I tried to not get bothered by it. It was just a passing mistake.

"Is that so? I'm glad I amuse you. So where to next?" I looked at her and there's that glint in her eye.

"I'll give you three choices: an aquarium, art gallery or a local music show?" I said counting on my fingers.

"I'll go with the aquarium," she said with a smile.

"Aquarium it is," I said in agreement.

Staring at my ceiling I kept replying the things we did earlier. I caught myself smiling a lot of times when I remember Sachiko showing different expression I've never seen before. I couldn't help remember when she almost blew up in the bowling alley out of frustration. She looked so beautiful even when mad. At the aquarium she seemed serene and at peace as she stared at the creature inside the glass. The light from the aquarium reflecting to her face seemed to enhance her beauty. The light was dancing on her face that I couldn't help but stare the whole time, captivated.

I covered my eyes as I remembered how I felt being with Sachiko since I first to saw to our date; how she made me feel when at close proximity with her.

"I don't think I can be her soeur after all," I declared as I realize something I've been rejecting unconsciously. Do you think it's wrong Dylan? I still love you but I think it's different now. This is what you've wanted right?

Students were busy studying for the exams next week. Club activities had been cancelled but the Yamayurikai still have to report for the regular meetings and since I assist the council I was obliged to go as well. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Sachiko-sama since realizing that I'll have to tell her that I cannot ask her to be my grandsoeur. I cannot let her wait for me for nothing.

"Good day."

"Good day."

I tried to act normally and I think I succeeded. I relaxed a little as we went with the routine. They discussed a few things then I do what they ask me to do.

"Shimako-san, can I copy your notes in Math?" Yoshino-san asked as she finished her task. It's normal for others to ask Shimako-san's notes. Her writing were really neat and her notes are always complete. She's at the top of the class after all.

"I'm sorry Yoshino-san but someone borrowed it earlier," Shimako-san said apologetically.

"It's okay Shimako-san," Yoshino-san said and she shift her attention to me. "Yumi-san, can I borrow yours?"

I stared at her then furrowed my eye brows as I thought of telling her a lie or the truth. I went with the truth. "I'm sorry Yoshino-san but I don't take notes." This got the attention of everyone.

"What? How do you study then?" Yoshino asked incredulously.

"Yumi, that is not good," Sachiko-sama said in disapproval.

"I never took notes ever since. It's normal for me," I said in my defense. They can't really ask me to change my ways now can they?

"You never took notes?" Shimako-san asked, intrigued. I nodded in confirmation.

"I do have my assignment book," I said to help my situation. Sachiko-sama sighed heavily. I gulped waiting for a lecture.

"Even still Yumi. How will you study if you don't have your notes? It helps you study easier. Are you even trying to get up in the rankings?"

I didn't really care of the rankings and I prefer being in the middle, average.

"Yeah, Yumi-chan. Listen to your oneesama," Sei-sama teased and I flinched at her words. I saw Sachiko-sama glare at her in exasperation. This is going to be hard. If I tell them I don't study what is she going to do to me? Sigh!

"Yumi, I think Sachiko is right. Try to be more responsible in your studies okay?" Youko-sama asked and I agreed in resignation. If I just up a bit of my grades then it would be fine right? It should be enough to get them off my back.

"If you need some help Yumi-san please don't hesitate to approach us," Shimako-san said, trying to help.

"Thank you Shimako-san," I smiled.

"Rosa Chinesis is it okay if we study here during lunch and after our afternoon meetings?" Yoshino asked suddenly. Why did she ask that? Do I have to study with them now?

"I don't see why not."

I sighed inwardly. My worry just keep piling up. I still have that girl to help with her project. I have yet to order that part she needed to finish it. She's been stressing over it since a month ago. I've got to admit that even I have trouble finding the part as well. I just hope Yuki found it and update me about it. Then there's this with Sachiko-sama. Sigh!

The following day Yoshino-san and Shimako-san lend me their notes so that I could study during lunch. I did try to read their notes. After school I lied that I had things I needed to do to skip studying with them. Studying is just not my thing to be honest. It tires me out.

The next day I tried to do the same but before I could leave Sachiko-sama stared at me intently.

"Sit down Yumi," she said sternly. I gulped and sat back. I kept quiet as she arranged a pile of papers she's been working on. She laid it down and looked straight at me. "We both know what you are doing Yumi." Oh God! "I never thought you don't like studying this much." She sighed. It seems that all I do is make her sigh which is not her. "I'm disappointed in you Yumi." I looked down feeling ashamed. The others kept quiet. "Why do you avoid studying this much? You don't even really read the notes Yoshino-san and Shimako-san lends you." God, I feel so small. "Tell me Yumi."

"I-" I hesitated. "I just don't like studying anymore. I lose focus easily," I mumbled.

"Are you even trying?" Her tone sounds like I just made her angier.

"I-it's not like that Sachiko-sama. It wasn't like that at first," I tried to defend.

"Then what is it Yumi? Tell me so that I might understand," she said trying to be patient.

"It was because when I was young," I mumbled and decided to tell her the truth. I don't really like it when she's mad at me. "I always got teased. A kid would get mad at me if I scored higher than him and I was the orange among apples. I was the Asian kid. The others went along with him so I did my best to get out of his way. During middle school it was the same. I thought it would be different but my situation never changed so I got used to this now. Reading books makes me sleepy now. I get by with just listening to the lectures. So far it's been working for me. Please understand. Studying is just not pleasant with me."

I looked at Sachiko-sama as her expression relaxed. "I understand but Yumi... There's no one going to get mad at you here if you study and get high grades."

"I know that but- it's just hard to break my ways. This is what I'm used to now," I mumbled.

"Then we'll have to change that," Sachiko-sama declared as she fixed her things in her bag. "Come I'll help you study," she said then stood up.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I said let's go. Get your things. You're staying with me," she said with finality.

"I can't!" I rejected. "I can study on my own," I insisted. Staying with her, I don't think I'll be able to hide how I feel.

"We both know you can't study on you own," she said, glaring at me.

"I'll make do. I promise," I insisted. I was panicking.

"Just go with her Yumi-chan," Sei-sama suddenly cut-off.

"Sachiko-sama is a top student Yumi-san. She'll be able to tutor you well," Shimako-san seconded.

In the end Sachiko-sama asked the driver to drop by my place first to get some necessities before we go to her place. I guess I'll be staying with her.

"Are you mad at me Yumi?" she asked suddenly.

"Why would you ask that Sachiko-sama?"

"Because you've been quiet the whole ride," she said worriedly.

"I'm sorry for worrying Sachiko-sama."

"Are you really that against studying Yumi?" Sigh. That is less of my worries. I'm much more worried being in a close proximity with her.

"I just have a few things on my mind Sachiko-sama. It's not just about studying," I said honestly.

"You know you can talk to me Yumi," Sachiko-sama offered. I smiled in acknowledgement.

After changing out of our uniforms we went to their library. There was a couch but we decided to sit on the floor instead and the coffee table our study area.

"Your books look like it was never used," Sachiko-sama observed with a frown. I've only used them of course when we needed to during class. I tried not to meet Sachiko-sama's eyes as she stared at me. "Let's start with this," she said giving me my history book. "Read from the topics you discussed after the last exam to the latest topic you covered."

"Yes," I obliged and started reading.

"Yumi stop looking up and read," Sachiko-sama reprimanded when I looked up from the book again to her for the hundredth time for the last fifteen minutes.

"This is boring," I whined.

"Read."

"Y-yes." I sighed but couldn't help but look up again after a minute of two.

"If I see you looking up again, you wouldn't like what I'm going to do," she warned. I gulped and fought the urge to look away from the book for what seems like a thousand-time during the whole two hours. I was seriously getting sleepy when Sachiko-sama told me to take a break.

"Thank God," I sighed and leaned back on the couch. I was able to read three chapters and two more left for later.

"You can do it after all," Sachiko-sama chuckled. If her beauty wasn't blinding me that moment I would have glared at her instead of being absorbed by her.

We heard a knock and the door opened to a beautiful woman in a kimono. She was smiling at us as she approached.

"Good day mother," Sachiko-sama stood up and I followed.

"Good day Mrs. Ogasawara. I am Yumi Fukuzawa," I said and bowed.

"Good day Yumi. I heard a lot about you from Sachiko. I am happy to finally meet you." The woman looked like Sachiko. I wonder if Sachiko would be this beautiful as well when she grow old.

"Mother, Yumi will be staying here for a few nights. I will be tutoring her until the exams," Sachiko informed.

"Oh wonderful! I hope you'll have time to chat with me during your stay Yumi," her mother said excitedly. "And please call me aunt Sayako."

"If Sachiko-sama gives me a break I will aunt Sayako," I said pleased with the friendly woman.

"How about we have diner before you continue with your studying?"

I looked at Sachiko-sama for approval and she nodded. Aunt Sayako was easy to talk to. She asked me few question about my family, my reasons for coming here away from my family, etc.

"I'm full," I said with satisfaction.

"I am glad you enjoyed dinner," Sachiko said and we continued with our studying. Before I realized it was dozing off. "Yumi!"

"Wha-wha-what?" I panicked as Sachiko-sama woke me.

She heaved a sigh and told me to continue studying. "Stop wasting time Yumi. Continue with your Chemistry." I looked at her as pitiable as I can but she didn't budge. "Finish the book and then we can go to sleep," she said dismissively. I reluctantly continued reading yawning. She asked some maid to bring us some caffeine but it only help for half an hour. I was getting sleepy again and every time I nod off Sachiko-sama would call my name loudly.

"Didn't you know that studying while half asleep just equates to not studying at all?" I mumbled.

She just sneakered at me and dismissed the idea as rubbish. By ten I finished the six chapters she told me to read. She led me to a guest room and we said our good night. I guess deep down I wanted to sleep in the same room as her even though I already contemplated on staying away from her. I was a bit disappointed not seeing her sleep.

During lunch Sachiko-sama gave me practice exams for the subject we studied the other night. When I almost nod off in the middle of it she slammed her tea cup hard which startled me and the others found it entertaining.

After lunch I told Shimako-san and Yoshino-san what happened the other night and whined. They were supposed to comfort me and agree with me but they instead just laughed at my predicament.

"Yumi, here. I checked your paper," Sachiko-sama said later that evening in the library. "Now…" she started. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"Um- thank you?" I said trying unsurely. She shook her head no.

"No Yumi."

"Umm-" I looked at the test paper and then to her. "I just learn very fast?"

"Indeed. I didn't even teach you anything. I only told you to read your book. And you perfected the exam I gave you. I see that this isn't about your learning capacity. We'll just have to work on your study habit," Sachiko-sama smiled sincerely.

"O-okay," I mumbled. You could that what happened was almost de javu for three days except that I was reading different books each time. I also had copies of Shimako-san's notes because I didn't have time to actually read all the chapters we discussed since the first day of class. Sachiko-sama made me focus on the topics we covered after the last exam.

It was already the weekend and I was still studying/reading. Since I still have a few topics to study Sachiko-sama made me stay for the weekend as well. I sat on the floor while Sachiko-sama leisurely sat on the couch. Sachiko-sama didn't really need to study much since she reviews the topic every day and reads in advance of the class discussion. She didn't need to give much effort either to perfect her exams. I thought I was like that when I was a kid before the bullying started but I'm starting to doubt now. It's been so long since I've actually finished a book. I was still a kid back then and I'm already sixteen. That would be nine years since I've put an effort in studying. Sigh.

I continued studying and when I nod off for a second I instinctively flinched but I didn't hear anything from Sachiko-sama. I looked back and I saw her in her usual reading position but her eyes were close. I stared long but she didn't move an inch. I waved in front of her face and nothing. She was asleep. I kept staring at her, enthralled. It was the first time I saw her sleeping. She looked so innocent sleeping. She didn't look like an Ice Princess at all. I studied her every feature. Her forehead was perfect. Her cheeks had that tint of natural pink. Her brows were thin. Her eyelashes were long. Her nose was what any woman would envy. Her lips were thin and rosy. I wonder smooth they are. Before I could even reprimand myself I already touched my lips on hers. As if on cue guilt washed over me and I hastily pulled back.

Oh God Yumi! What have you done? What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking at all that's for sure. I decided to get out of the library to calm myself. I wasn't thinking straight, no pun intended.

In my haste to get as far as possible I almost bumped into aunt Sayako.

"Oh Yumi, are you done with your studying?" what would she think if she knew I violated her daughter? Oh God!

"N-no, I just wanted to get so-some water aunt Sayako," I mumbled looking on the ground not wanting to look her straight in the eye.

"Oh? Come then. Why didn't Sachiko ask for the maid? Where is she?"

"Uhm- in the library. She was sleeping and I didn't want to bother her," I lied.

"Is that so? Then how about a chat with me? Take a little break while Sachiko is sleeping. Don't worry. I'll tell her that I insisted," aunt Sayako said and I finally looked up with her friendly manner.

"If you'll have me," I tried to smile and forget what I've done. Chatting with aunt Sayako was refreshing. She distracted me in a good way. She had a lot of stories to tell and I told her a few of my own. Before we realized it an hour had past and a maid announced that Sachiko-sama was joining us.

"Good afternoon mother, Yumi," Sachiko said and sat with us.

"Um-" I started.

"It's okay Yumi. I was informed by the maid that mother asked for your company," Sachiko-sama said.

"Yes, I did," aunt Sayako said and studied her daughter more carefully. "Did your sleep well?"

"Yes mother," Sachiko-sama. Aunt Sayako didn't seem convinced. I studied Sachiko-sama as well. Though it was just a slight change she did seem… Nervous? Stiff? Flustered? I couldn't tell much.

During the last day I did my best to forget what I did so that I could act normally around Sachiko-sama. During the whole stay I never saw Sachiko-sama's father. I figured he must have been with his other mistresses for the week so I didn't ask.

The next day was the start of the exams. For some reason, I rather not dwell in but I already know, I wanted to impress Sachiko-sama. I had a few troubles in the areas where I haven't studied in, the earlier topics we discussed since the start of the year. I already knew I wasn't going to get any perfect on those exams but I think I did well regardless.

"How was the exams Yumi?" Sachiko-sama asked at the rose mansion.

"It was okay I guess but I had some things I didn't know a thing about," I mumbled.

"I see. Do you know why?" Sachiko-sama asked in amusement.

"Hmmm, I wasn't able to study all the topics from the previous exams," I said honestly.

"And why is that?" I could hear her amusement already and the lesson she want me to learn.

"B-because I haven't been studying when I should have."

"Well at least you know. Now, was it okay with you not having a clue what was asked at all?"

"No Sachiko-sama," I whispered.

"Take it easy on the kid Sachiko," Eriko-sama said in amusement.

"She's already acting like an oneesama isn't she?" Sei-sama said again.

"I don't think it would be long," Youko-sama replied as if Sachiko-sama and I weren't there at all. I flinched with their words because I knew we weren't going there at all.

"Please don't take this the wrong way. I was merely helping Yumi to study," Sachiko-sama said dismissively and the three roses chuckled.

"Whatever you say Sachiko," Sei-sama smirked and winked at me which I frowned at.

The next week the exam results were posted and I stared at my name in awe.

"Congratulations Yumi! Gush! I don't know how you did that!" Yoshino-san said excitedly.

"Congratulation on getting in the top ten Yumi," Shimako-san said sincerely.

"C-congratulations too Yoshino-san and Shimako-san," I said when I got out of my daze. As usual Shimako was at the top place while Yoshino was at fifth. "I can't believe you as well Yoshino-san. You've been absent for almost a month but you still remain in your spot in the rankings."

"He-he," she smiled and gave me a 'V' sign. "It's all because of Shimako-san's and Rei-chan's help!" She said giving the credit to others as well.

During the Yamayurikai meeting in the afternoon the oneesama congratulated us, especially me. It was very embarrassing but I was happy because Sachiko-sama was beaming at me with pride.

"Should we celebrate?" Sei-sama asked enthusiastically.

"You just want a reason for a gathering Sei. Just say that you want to spend the night with us because you'll be missing us after we graduate," Eriko-sama smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha, maybe so! Is that a yes?"

"Are you okay with this?" Youko-sama asked, looking at us first and second years.

"I'm okay with it," I said without a second thought.

"I'll have to call home first," Rei-sama said.

"Me too," Yoshino-san said while Shimako-san and Sachiko-sama said they needed to ask for permission as well.

A few minutes later Rei-sama said she's okay and since Yoshino-san will be with Rei-sama she's good as well.

"I have a problem though. I can't stay for more than an hour," Shimako-san said.

"You can stay at my place if you want Shimako-san," I offered when I remembered was a long way ride.

"Is that okay with you Yumi-san?"

"I offered Shimako-san. Of course it is."

"Then I will call home again."

"My mother said it is okay for me to go out a little late," Sachiko-sama said as well.

"Then it's perfect! Let's go bowling!" Sei-sama declared already despite Shimako-san not confirming yet. At the mention of bowling I saw Sachiko-sama flinched and I couldn't help but sneakered. She glared at me and started laughing.

"Hey what is so funny?" Yoshino-san asked in amusement.

"I-it's n-nothing," I said, wiping a tear from my eyes for laughing too much.


End file.
